


The scent of a human

by AmaraSessh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/pseuds/AmaraSessh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just an ordinary man walking through the streets. He was tall, fairly skinny with a toned body, and has short black hair. He’s plain and simple. Nothing interesting to his character at all, and yet the vampire couldn’t tear his gaze away. There was something about this man that has caught the vampires attention, but what?  HISOLEO VAMPIRE AU Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scent of a human

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt a random jolt of inspiration to write this. HAHA. Let me know how you like it.

He was just an ordinary man walking through the streets. He was tall, fairly skinny with a toned body, and has short black hair. He’s plain and simple. Nothing interesting to his character at all, and yet the vampire couldn’t tear his gaze away. There was something about this man that has caught the vampires attention, but what? 

Could it be the brown orbs that seem to be glowing in the dark? Or is it the confident aura radiating from him? The vampire will never know unless he goes to investigate. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

In his bat form, the vampire flew at a safe, far distance while following the creature that’s caught his eye. With his highly sensitive ears, he can hear the man mumble a few things about having to finish a report or something similar. The man is troubled, but only over a trivial thing. 

After about a few blocks, the vampire hides in the leaves of a nearby tree. He watches as the man made his way inside a small apartment building. So much for following. A vampire can’t enter another beings home without consent. The vampires just going to have to watch him from the window.

The vampire flew towards the windows, looking for the human until finally spotting him. He lived at the top floor. The vampire sat itself on the window sill and gazed into the apartment. 

“Ahg, did I go grocery shopping?” The human questions as he turns the light on to his apartment. He stretches as he made his way towards the kitchen. He lived in a small Studio apartment. It’s not big but it’s good enough for him. He made his way towards his kitchen and looks through his fridge. Ham, rotten milk, cheese, one egg. Leorio’s really gotta go out to buy food, or he’ll starve. With his heavy school schedule and work schedule, it would be near impossible for the teen to go out and by food. 

“I should order take out,” he grumbles to himself, already in a bad mood. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls a near by pizza place. “Hi, I’d like to order for delivery,” he starts to say, placing his order. He made his way towards his couch and flops down on it. “Alright, thanks,” He says before hanging up. He sighs, letting himself sink into the couch. 

“Just a few more weeks before summer vacation, you’ve gone this far, Leorio. You can do this!” He stretches his arms over his head. He’s so tired. He just might knock out on the couch right now. But he must stay awake, for the sake of food. He hasn’t eaten all day. 

He looks out the window and watches as the tall tree’s rustle against the window and almost cover up the crescent moon. It’s such a nice night out. He wishes he can go out with friends like a regular college student should. Too bad he has to worry about financially supporting himself. He wonders if he’ll ever be able to have a day where money wouldn’t be an issue. His dreams of becoming a doctor seems to dim as the days go by. But he mustn't give up! His family back at home are counting on him. They believe in him and Leorio isn’t going to let them down.

“What the...?” The human is baffled to see large, gold eyes staring back at him through the window. “A cat?” He questions, standing up to his feet. He makes his way towards the supposed feline. “Hey little guy, what are you doing way up here?” He opens the window and waits for the animal to make his way inside. The creature just stares back at him. “...What are you waiting for? Come in,” he tells the feline while gesturing his hands. He turns his back towards the animal. “I don’t want you falling seven stories high, I wonder how you even climbed up here,” he mumbles to himself as he made his way towards his bathroom.

The vampire ghostly smiles once the human is out of sight. Now that he’s been given permission, he can roam freely inside. He flew inside the room, circling around it for a few seconds to closely inspect it, and finally lands on the couch. The bat takes a deep breath before it’s small body grew and stretched.

“Much better,” He groans, stretching his arms and legs. He comfortably sits on the couch and swings one leg over the other. He takes a big, long whiff of the apartment. “So that’s it,” he says to himself. A wide smile graces his features. The reason he’s attracted by this human is because of his scent. It’s pleasant and almost addicting. 

He takes another long whiff. The more he inhaled the humans scent, the more he wants to savor the real thing. Drive his teeth in the nape of his neck, permanently making the human forever his. Making him more and scream his name, “Hisoka, Hisoka!” The vampire is basically trembling from the exciting thought. He just doesn’t know if he’ll be able to control himself once the human returns-

“Oi! What are you doing in my place?”

The vampire turns his gaze towards the human and their eyes immediately lock together. He smirks widely. Oh Dear... it looks like he can’t control himself after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. But hey, at least I wrote something down. Not sure when I'll be able to write a chapter 2. I'm busy with all my other fanfics. This one was written just for kicks.


End file.
